El niño y el destino
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: ¿El destino estará decidido o podrá ser cambiado?; tras una decepción, Mai comenzó a maltratar a su única compañía, su pequeño hijo Yugi, pero el destino no perdona, podrá Mai cambiarlo o será demasiado tarde.
1. ¿Su destino esta sellado?

**El niño y el destino**

¿El destino estará decidido o podrá ser cambiado?; tras una decepción, Mai comenzó a maltratar a su única compañía, su pequeño hijo Yugi, pero el destino no perdona, podrá Mai cambiarlo o será demasiado tarde.

**Yugioh! No me pertenece… **porquesi lo fuera, sería la madre de Yugi y no habría dejado que se fuera a la isla privada de un hombre millonario como Pegasus, a una madre le daría muy mala espina todo eso y menos si el chico (que parece niño) en cuestión, me dice que irá en compañía de un espíritu milenario que no sabe ni cómo se llama, no teniendo tiempo ni lugar para sus aventuras… siendo así y en conclusión: **¡Qué bueno que no me pertenece!**

**Parte 1: ¿Su destino esta sellado? **

Era una sombría tarde en ciudad Dominó, por la ventana de una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, se podía ver a una joven mujer de cabello largo y rubio, esta estaba de pie mirando el televisor con un gesto entre el fastidio y la nostalgia, en sus manos tenía el control remoto del reproductor, estaba viendo un video.

─ Aww, me veía tan hermosa… parecía una princesa ─ hablaba con voz tierna mientras regresaba una y otra vez la imagen ─ pudo haber sido la boda del siglo ─ terminó de hablar molesta.

─ ¿mami?... ─ la mujer miró a la pequeña criatura parada en el marco de la puerta, el pequeño debía tener más o menos de 4 añitos, la criatura más tierna a los ojos de cualquiera, menos a los de su madre,

─ Ah… eres tú, ¿Qué quieres? ─ Por respuesta el niño bajo la mirada, ella bufó molesta mientras que el video seguía su curso, en este se escuchaban voces.

"(¿Tu Mai Valentine, aceptas a Yami Motou como tu esposo?)… (Si acepto)… (Y tu Yami Motou, aceptas a Mai Valentine como tu esposa)… (Yo… lo lamento Mai, no puedo)"

─ Infeliz, cómo pudiste ─ Mai volvió la mirada al pequeño ─ ¿sigues ahí?... ja, mírate, eres idéntico a tu padre ─ el niño sonrió.

─ ¿De veras? ─ El niño la miraba con ilusión ─ ¿me parezco a mi papá?

─ Si… la misma cara, el mismo cabello… menos los ojos, esos son como los míos, violetas, los de tu padre eran como rubíes… desgraciado, infeliz.

─ Mamita, ¿Qué le pasó a papá? ─ la mujer enfureció al escuchar la pregunta.

─ El murió… o eso debería pasarle ─ Mai contestó de forma tan fría y seca que al pequeño se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

─ Mai… y-yo quisiera conocerlo…

─ ¿Quieres conocerlo?... Jajaja, ¡ENTONCES MIRATE EN EL ESPEJO Y DEAME TRANQUILA! ─ la rubia gritó arrojando lejos el control, asustando así al niñito quien comenzó a llorar enserio.

─ Perdón mami…sniff… no quería que te enojaras ─ el pequeñín salió corriendo a su habitación.

─ Hash… no quiero oír lloriqueos niño, termina de empacar tus cosas… mañana a esta hora ya estaremos un el nuevo departamento… ¡me escuchaste Yugi o voy por ti! ─ No hubo respuesta, la rubia encendió un cigarrillo y desconectó los aparatos que había estado usando ─ Yami eres un desgraciado.

Un par de semanas después de la fallida boda, Mai fue al médico, había tenido malestares durante semanas pero pensaba que era por los nervios de la boda, la realidad fue otra, luego de la revisión, al siguiente día le dieron una penosa noticia, iba a ser madre.

─ Por tu culpa… soy madre soltera hipócrita, infeliz.

Al momento de la boda ninguno lo sabía, pero si hubiera sido así, tal vez Yami se habría quedado, mas no lo sospechaban, ambos se amaban, pero eran muy jóvenes, Mai tenía 20 y Yami acababa de cumplir 21, estaba nervioso y asustado, era de suponerse, iban a dar un paso enorme y no sabían que sería de ellos, ¿la relación durará o fracasará, estaremos bien, lo lograremos?

Mientras tanto en su habitación, el pequeño Yugi apenas había terminado de guardar sus juguetes y ahora luchaba por doblar su ropa, era demasiada y toda estaba enredada en el suelo, junto a él, había una caja y su valija vacía, donde se supone debería guardarla, Mai iba y venía por el pasillo empaquetando lo que faltaba.

─ Escucha Yugi, mañana temprano te llevaré a la guardería, luego iré al trabajo un rato y regresaré aquí a supervisar a los de la mudanza, después te recogeré para ir al departamento… no quiero llegar a la guardería y que no te quieras ir ¿entendido?.

─ Si mami… ─ fue la única respuesta del infante, le asustaba ver a su madre enfadada.

Al terminar de empaquetar, la mujer se sentó en una silla que tenia al pie de la puerta de entrada para descansar un momento, miró su reloj de pulsera, apenas eran las 8; Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, en una oficina se encontraba cierto joven:

─ Señor aquí están los contratos de compra-venta de los departamentos, este es el último ─ una secretaria dejo los papeles frente a él.

─ Muchas gracias señorita, después los revisaré, ya puede retirarse… ─ la secretaria salió del lugar, mientras el joven revisaba los papeles ─ ¿Mai? Mai Valentine, hace tanto tiempo… Mai…

La tarde siguiente Mai llegaba con el pequeño Yugi de la mano, al que sería su nuevo hogar de ahí en adelante, el departamento quedaba en el 5 piso, era espacioso y gracias al carisma de Mai con los de mudanzas (ya que ella es modelo), todo estaba amueblado y en orden.

─ Tu habitación esta al fondo niño ─ Yugi no esperó mas, al escucharlo salió disparado hacia allá para ver, mientras Mai se sentaba en el sofá a mirar televisión.

─ ¿mami?...─ el niño se le acercó ─ mi cama esta cerca de la ventana, me da miedo.

─ Mocoso latoso nada te gusta, déjame en paz, vete a jugar por ahí y luego lo arreglaré… ─ el celular de Mai sonó.

─ Si ¿diga?... claro voy para allá… no, no hay problema ─ colgó ─ escucha Yugi, me llamarón del trabajo, te dejaré aquí solo ya no tengo tiempo para dejarte en la guardería, así que te pones a ver tele o a ver que se te ocurre pero no me rompas nada, no quiero que salgas… vendré pronto.

Dicho esto la mujer salió a prisa del departamento cerrando con llave; el pequeño se quedo mirando el lugar, tenia curiosidad así que decidió investigar, minutos después Yugi se sentó en la ala junto a su mejor amigo Kuriboh, su peluche favorito.

─ Kuriboh, ya me aburrí, el lugar es grande pero no tiene donde jugar al escondite… ¿Qué dices?, si, yo también extraño nuestra vieja casa ─ el niño abrazó a su muñeco y lo llevó a su alcoba para jugar; aun le daba algo de miedo la ventana y mas porque estaba abierta, por lo que decidió jugar en el suelo, Yugi se sentó y comenzó a arrojar a Kuriboh al aire, para atraparlo una y otra vez.

Mai en su trabajo estaba decidiendo si firmaba un contrato para un comercial para una marca de champú, luego de aceptar se dirigió a su departamento, al llegar vio al niñito jugando en el suelo con su juguete, por un instante le pareció adorable la manera en que el pequeño platicaba con el objeto, pero de un instante a otro so cambió; al arrojar con demasiada fuerza al muñeco este cayó en la cornisa al otro lado de la ventana, Yugi ante la angustia de perder a su único amigo corrió y de un saltó subió intentando tomarlo con sus manitas, Mai vio con horror todo eso y corrió para ayudar al pequeñín… demasiado tarde, Yugi había caído por la ventana, el viento movía el cabello de Mai quien estaba petrificada en el lugar ante la imagen de su pequeño hijito de poco más de tres añitos, inmóvil en el suelo a 5 pisos de distancia… un espantoso grito salió de su garganta.

─ ¡MI BEBEEEEE!... ¡NOOOO POR FAVOR, NO MI YUGIIII! ─ Mai corrió tanto como pudo tomó el elevador, tenía el corazón en la garganta cuando llamo a la ambulancia, esta llegó rápidamente pero ya no podían hacer nada

─ Lo lamento señora, pero lamentable… el niño falleció al instante. ─ Mai se derrumbó en el suelo, lagrimas de amargura salían de sus ojos, podía escuchar claramente el llanto de su bebé cuando este recién había nacido, su vocecita llamándole mami, incluso ver su carita siempre triste y temerosa al verla, ella tenía la culpa, su rencor contra el padre de su pequeño la había cegado al punto de desquitarse contra un pobre niñito inocente, que siempre la había querido, como pudo ser tan cruel, era su madre, ella era su madre y le había hecho tanto daño.

─ Es culpa mía… mi Yugi, mi bebito, se ha ido por mi culpa… ¿Qué clase de madre soy? Perdóname cariño…

Durante el funeral Mai no dijo una sola palabra, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control mientras abrazaba el peluche de su hijo, el único recuerdo que le quedaría de él…

─ Perdóname por favor Yugi, lo siento tanto bebe… mi Yugi.

En el cementerio un poco alejado del sitio donde estaba Mai, se encontraba un joven, viendo con atención el diario de esa mañana, para ser más exactos, veía detenidamente la foto del pequeño fallecido, ese niño tan parecido a él, supo de pronto de quien se trataba y con un sentimiento de rencor se acercó a la desconsolada madre para gritarle, pero no pudo, en el fondo sabia que también él era culpable y sin más se alejó del lugar.

Próximamente la segunda y ultima parte.


	2. Deseo realizado o simplemente pesadilla

**El niño y el destino**

**Parte 2: **

Tras el sepelio, Mai se dirigió al departamento, entró a la habitación del pequeño intentando sentir su presencia, pero no había nada… Yugi pasó por ese lugar como una estrella fugaz, el cuarto no guardaba su calor ni su aroma, su cama seguía igual, ese pobre pequeño no estuvo en el departamento más que unos minutos y luego se marchó para siempre.

─ ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, porque la vida se ensaña con un niño… No, con el niño no, la vida se ensañó conmigo… Yugi mi bebé, yo debí haber muerto, no tu cariño mío, nunca entenderé como pude ser tan cruel contigo, ¿Dónde estás amor?, ¿me podrás oír?, Si es así te pido que me perdones Yugi, si tan solo pudiera verte una vez más, si te pudiera abrazar, desearía no haber sido un monstruo contigo ─ las lagrimas nuevamente, cada vez más angustiosas, más amargas y mucho más dolorosas.

La soledad del sitio era abrumadora, el silencio no hacía más que ahondar la pena de esa desolada madre, no, ella no era madre, era solamente una mujer; una madre sin esposo sigue siendo madre, pero una madre sin su hijo no puede ser llamada así, ella era eso, una simple mujer, jamás había sido madre, una madre simplemente no trataría a un hijo como ella lo hizo.

─ Yugi, lo que daría para poder escucharte de nuevo… ¿COMO PUDE SER TAN TONTA?, ¡Tú no tenias la culpa de lo que me pasó!... ─ Estaba enojada consigo misma, era la culpable de todo, se había dedicado a lastimar a esa pobre criaturita prácticamente desde que supo de su existencia…

_**Flashback: **_

Mai se encontraba en el hospital esperando por los resultados de sus análisis, unas semanas antes de su boda había tenido algunos malestares, que ella creyó serían nervios, pero después de aquel suceso, los malestares continuaban, por eso decidió visitar a su médico de cabecera.

─ Señorita Valentine, supe lo sucedido y no sé si esto sea para usted una buena o mala noticia pero… ─ el doctor suspiró ─ va a ser madre, tiene 6 semanas de embarazo… felicidades, supongo.

Mai estaba en shock, ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Ahora sería la burla de sus conocidos, madre soltera, lo único que le faltaba…

─ No, no lo quiero… doctor, no lo quiero, haga algo no quiero ser madre… usted, ¿usted podría…? ─ Mai estaba casi histérica y a punto de pedirle una locura al doctor.

─ No, lo lamento señorita Valentine, no me pida que haga eso… simplemente eso sería asesinato, yo estoy contra eso, además, a estas alturas el corazón del feto ya late y no podría… lo lamento, aunque… ¿no ha pensado en llevarlo a término y darlo en adopción?

─ ¿Adopción?… tal vez, no lo sé… déjeme pensarlo… ─ Mai comentó ya menos agitada, no era tan mala idea, pero aun así sería capaz de sentirlo… ¿Qué mas podría hacer?, tal vez ella misma… ¡Y arriesgarse a morir ella también, NO, simplemente no! ─ Está bien, lo daré en adopción doctor.

─ De acuerdo, entonces tendrá que venir regularmente para revisar que todo vaya en orden y al final simplemente lo podrá llevar a alguna casa cuna ─ Lo que realmente quería el doctor era ganar tiempo, quizás era lo que Mai necesitaba para tranquilizarse.

Al final, Mai había decidido quedarse con el pequeño, para alivio del doctor, pero las razones de la rubia eran muy diferentes a lo que él pensaba.

Esa mañana le entregaron a Mai un pequeño bultito el cual ahora tenía entre sus brazos, el parto había sido muy duro para ella, el escuchar el llanto de la criaturita había movido algo en su interior, pero todo cambió al escuchar ese "(Es un baroncito)", Mai pidió verlo, vaya broma del destino, el bebé era idéntico a su padre, "¿Por qué pasó esto?", Mai comenzó a reír, oh suerte monstruosa ¿qué sería del niño ahora?; Venganza, Mai se quedaría con el bebé por venganza, tal vez así logré desquitarse algún día.

Al llegar a casa lo que hizo Mai, fue dejar al bebé en una habitación e irse a dormir, estaba agotada, pero el llanto del bebé la despertó.

─ Ya cállate, ¿Qué quieres?, si querías despertarme lo lograste ─ Mai corrió a la habitación donde se encontraba el niño, buscó entre las cosas la anotación que le había dado una enfermera ─ Shhh, calla niño, déjame ver… ¡¿QUEEE, Comes cada tres horas?!… que clase de barril sin fondo son los bebés… me lleva, no dormiré hoy… definitivamente mañana temprano contrataré a una nana de tiempo completo.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia hizo lo acordado, contrató a una niñera, la chica era una jovencita castaña de ojos azules, quien al ver al niño no pudo negarse.

─ Señora Valentine, su bebé esta precioso, parece un angelito, no se preocupe yo me encargare de él, ¿verdad…? ─ la chica miraba al pequeñín, luego miró confundida a la madre ─ ¿cómo se llama el bebé?, ¿ya le puso nombre? ─ Mai abrió los ojos sorprendida.

─ Nombre… nombre, ¿hay que ponerles nombre, Tea?─ La castaña la miró con disimulada molestia, ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa? ─ sonrió.

─ Claro que si, los bebés no llegan con nombre incluido… ¿Qué le parece si le ayudo a nombrarlo? ─ la rubia simplemente asintió.

─ Un nombre, veamos, debe ser bonito y que vaya con él… que le parece Tenshi ─ Mai negó ─ ¿por qué no? Si parece un angelito… de acuerdo, que tal Yuki, tiene la piel clara, parece… no, no lo creo, y Yumi, es nombre de niña ─ a Mai pareció llamarle la atención el sonido del último.

─ Yumi, Yuni… Yu… ¿Yui?, no… ¡porque es tan difícil nombrar un niño!

─ ¿Yu?... ¿qué tal Yugi?, yo creo que ese nombre le va, ¿tú qué dices bebé bonito? ─ por respuesta el pequeñín solo bostezó ─ Yugi será, señora Valentine con gusto cuidaré de Yugi.

Así fue como Mai, se deslindo de la responsabilidad del niño, ella se dedicaba a su trabajo y Tea cuidaba de él, al paso de los meses Yugi dejó de necesitar niñera y Mai despidió a la chica con una gran propina, con eso la chica sacó un permiso para abrir una guardería, a la cual al paso de los años Yugi asistiría. Solamente una vez Mai se había conmovido de su hijo y esa fue al verlo gravemente enfermo, su corazón dio un vuelco, cuando lo vio luchando por su vida en ese hospital, Yugi contaba con escasos dos años, pero esa fue la única ocasión.

_**End Flashback.**_

Ahora Mai se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación de Yugi, tenía en sus brazos, apretado fuertemente a Kuriboh.

─ Tal vez, todo hubiera sido diferente si te hubiera dado en adopción, mi niño… así ahora seguirías con vida ─ Mai secó sus lagrimas, se levantó de ahí. No había nada de su hijo en ese sitio, solamente el muñeco, así que salió del departamento con él en brazos y sin rumbo aparente, solo deseaba caminar, desahogarse e intentar recordar algún momento feliz con su hijo… Su hijo, que vacio sonaba esa palabra ahora.

Sus pasos la dirigieron a la que había sido su casa anteriormente, tan solo un par de días atrás, ahora se encontraba vacía, pero eso no la detuvo, entró y al momento sintió la presencia de su niño, fue capaz de escuchar sus risas, y eso la puso furiosa, furiosa porque nunca fue capaz de compartir esa alegría con su hijo y en un parpadeo fue capaz de ver la pequeña figura de Yugi, corriendo con su gran sonrisa por la sala, luego lo vio subir por la escalera y entonces lo escuchó.

─ ¿Mami, llegaste?... Jijiji ─ fue solamente un eco de su imaginación, pero se escuchó tan nítido, tan real…

─ Si corazón, ya llegue… ─ y todo se desvaneció, una vez más, se encontraba a oscuras en la casa vacía, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer junto a esta, apretó los ojos, le dolía bastante, pero lo tenía merecido.

─ Ojalá y estés mejor que conmigo, lo siento tanto, Jajaja, espero me perdones algún día ─ sus sollozos continuaron, si pudiera ahogarse con sus lagrimas lo haría y comenzó a tararear una canción ─ Se que muchos errores cometí, esa es la causa y la perdí, debo encontrar la forma de ya no sufrir, se que aunque quisiera no podré, volver el tiempo ni tendré… Ya nunca más tendré sus besos y su forma de querer, ayúdame Dios… Pienso en la locura de volver el tiempo atrás, cambiaría tantas cosas que le hicieron mal…─ Unos minutos después Mai cayó dormida.

De pronto Mai despertó, sus ojos le dolían, había llorado hasta dormirse y la angustia en su pecho no la abandonaba, miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 11 de la noche, se levanto algo mareada, todo estaba oscuro, parpadeó un par de veces secando una lagrima que se le escapó, miró a su alrededor de nuevo tocándose el pecho, algo no concordaba, estaba en la sala, pero las cosas… las cosas seguían ahí, tal y como las había dejado la noche antes medarse, no podía creerlo, estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero un impulso la detuvo, si las cosas estaban allí, eso significaba que…

─ Yugi… ─ esperanzada corrió hacia arriba de las escaleras, a la habitación del pequeño, en el pasillo estaba Kuriboh, pero ella recordaba haberlo tenido en sus brazos cuando llegó… ─ será posible… ─ tambaleándose tomó la perilla y la giró abriendo lentamente la puerta.

─ ¿Yugi, cariño estas ahí? ─ no hubo respuesta, por un momento Mai pensó en la posibilidad, de que en su desesperación hubiera olvidado que había regresado a la que era su casa, pero así siguió hasta terminar de abrir.

Al hacerlo, contuvo el aliento, la ropa de Yugi seguía apilada, enredada en el suelo, junto a la caja con sus juguetes y la maleta vacía al igual que la cama, ¿Dónde estaba el niño?... Corrió a buscarlo en todos lados, llamándolo repetidas veces pero nada, cansada entró a la habitación de Yugi y se puso a levantar la ropa.

─ Auch… ─ una vocecita algo opacada se escuchó, al oírla los surcos de lagrimas secas en el rostro de Mai se humedecieron de nuevo ─ Mami ¿Por qué lloras? ─ Yugi estaba enredado debajo de la enorme pila de ropa, Mai sacó cuanto pudo de ahí y tomo al niño es sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente, mientras le besaba la carita repetidas veces ─ Mami no me dejas respirar ─ un poco avergonzada lo soltó.

─ Perdóname amor, es que no te vi y me asusté… tuve un sueño muy feo, querido y solo espero que no se haga realidad… no quiero perderte, no sé qué haría sin ti ─ Mai lloraba una vez más, pero se sorprendió al sentir los bracitos de su bebé alrededor de su cuello.

─ Ya no llores mami… no me voy a ir a ningún lado ─ con sus manitas secó las lagrimas de su madre.

─ Y yo tampoco te dejaré ir, te quiero mucho cariño… ¿me perdonas por haberte tratado tan feo todo el tiempo? ─ La voz de Mai se había quebrado y el niño la miró para sonreírle.

─ ¿Perdonar qué?... no tengo nada que perdonarte mami, te quiero mucho… ─ el niño le había respondido de corazón y había sonado tan maduro que Mai no dudó en abrasarlo de nuevo.

─ No importa ya, las cosas van a cambiar, cariño… tú y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien, de ahora en adelante te voy a comer a besos, a llenar de abrazos y lo mejor de todo, vamos a jugar juntos mi amor, ¿te parece? ─ Yugi la abrazó feliz mientras Mai lloraba de alegría ─ te quiero bebé "No sé, si eso sería un mal sueño o mi deseo se hizo realidad, pero no me importa, no voy a desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad con mi hijo…mi hijo, gracias Dios"… y ahora amorcito, acuéstate que es tarde yo terminaré de guardar tus cosas ¿sí? ─ Yugi solamente bostezo ─ eres tan lindo, como no me di cuenta antes, buenas noches bebé.

─ Buenas noches mami…

Mai sonrió mientras Yugi se acomodaba para dormir, una vez terminó de empacar, se acercó a la cama y se acostó; dormiría con su hijo esa noche y ya no se separarían.

**Tachán! **Fin del calcetín… pero aun falta más, esperen el epilogo, ¿No se habrán olvidado de alguien importante, o si?... jejeje y que reviso y que me acuerdo que tenía que continuar con este fic, fue un record terminé este capi en 4 horas… hoy si que estuve inspirada espero les haya gustado y un saludo a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer, bien, nos leeremos pronto, ja-ne.


	3. La fuerza del destino parte 1

Entre "-" son pensamientos y entre (-) aclaraciones _cursiva recuerdos_.

**Yugioh! No me pertenece, **pero Yugi si…solo en mi imaginación.

**Cap. 3: La fuerza del destino, parte 1**

El sol entraba por la ventana, las aves cantaban y fuera de la habitación se alcanzaba a ver el cielo de un hermoso color azul, unas cuantas nubes parecidas a enormes y mullidos conejos blancos, se paseaban perezosamente por este, el día se notaba iba a ser animado, la primera en abrir los ojos fue Mai, quien después de dar un largo suspiro revisó su reloj.

─ Nada mal, son las 7, dormí como lirón… ─ al mirar a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír, su pequeño Yugi seguía dormido, abrazando a su Kuriboh con una mano, mientras se chupaba el dedo ─ Aww Yugi, eres simplemente lindo ─ buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su celular (recuerden que es modelo y de las cotizadas, nunca se mueve sin su celular) y le tomó una foto ─ perfecto la pondré como fondo de pantalla ─ sonrió de forma burlona.

─ Yugi… es hora de levantarse, cariñito ─ lo llamó con tono cantante ─ arriba flojito… Ahh, ¿no te vas a levantar? ─ Yugi solamente se dio la vuelta, Mai se le acercó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ante eso el niño despertó entre risas.

─ No, no jeje, cosquillas no mami, jejeje ya, me duele la barriguita jejeje.

─ NO, roar… el monstruo de las cosquillas no se detendrá ROOAAAR!… ─ Mai le dio un beso en la frente ─ Muy bien, Jajaja arriba, arriba dormilón Jajaja, o el monstruo de las cosquillas atacará de nuevo.

─ No, el monstruo no, jeje… ¿oye mami, que vamos a hacer hoy? ─ La rubia se sorprendió, sus planes la noche anterior eran llevarlo a la guardería y luego recogerlo ya que tenía trabajo, pero recordando el suceso decidió cambiar, negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrió a su pequeño que la miraba confuso.

─ Pues primero desayunamos, luego te daré un buen baño muchachito… ─ Yugi la miró aterrado (algunos niños pequeños odian bañarse) ─ avisaré en el trabajo que no pienso ir, esperaremos a los de mudanzas, luego iremos a comer helado y al final iremos a ver nuestro nuevo hogar, ¿Qué te parece? ─ preguntó Mai.

─ Sipi… me gusta el helado, pero también quiero ver a la nana Tea, ¿sí?

─ Muy bien, entonces luego del helado veremos a Tea un rato, pero ahora a desayunar ─ Yugi asintió ─ entonces amorcito, te juego unas carreras… ─ Mai salió corriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de Yugi, quien al darse cuenta saltó de la cama para alanzar a su madre.

Como desayuno Yugi tuvo su plato favorito, aunque Mai tuviera que salir a comprar los ingredientes a la tienda y desempacar la waflera, Mai permitió que el pequeño le ayudara a mezclar, mientras ella vaciaba la masa en el artefacto, no iba a arriesgarse a que el niño se quemara o electrocutara, luego del desayuno, Mai prácticamente tuvo que jugar al corre que te atrapo y el escondite, para poder bañar al niño, una vez limpio y arreglado, guardaron nuevamente lo que habían sacado para esperar a los trabajadores quienes llegaron a la hora acordada.

Mai caminaba con Yugi en brazos, mientras el niño platicaba animadamente con su juguete fingiendo que este le contestaba, a la joven madre le parecía tierno y ahora que lo pensaba, no estaría mal regalarle al niño algún juguete parlante más adelante, mientras el pequeño seguía hablando con su felpudo amigo peludo, a Mai se le ocurrió algo para llamar su atención, simplemente le dio un beso con trompetilla en la mejilla, a lo que el pequeño se rió divertido y luego Mai fingió querer comerse su bracito.

─ Eres tan dulce que te comería ahorita mismo, pero mejor después del helado, así serás mucho más dulce.

Ya estando en el parque se dirigieron al kiosco por sus helados, Yugi estaba de lo más entretenido dándole de comer algunas cucharadas de su enorme helado de chocolate triple, a su Kuriboh, mientras Mai lo miraba feliz, pues Yugi fingía que le daba una cucharada al muñeco para luego llevársela él a la boca manchándose así toda la carita; una vez terminaron la joven tomó otra foto al niño, luego lo limpió, lo levantó en brazos y se dirigieron al centro.

─ ¿A dónde vamos mami?

─ ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?, querías ir a saludar a tu niñera… ─ el pequeño parpadeo un par de veces para luego sonríele a su madre.

─ Se me olvidó ─ dijo el niño sacando la lengua mientras sonreía, Mai se moría de risa, se le olvidaba que Yugi era a veces tan inocente, bueno, no por nada solamente tenía 3 añitos.

Luego de pasar a la guardería y saludar con la mano a la encargada, Mai bajó a Yugi y este salió disparado buscando a la directora, al verlo llegar saltando, la castaña se agachó un poco para estar a nivel del niño.

─ Hola Yugi ¿qué haces aquí? No pensé que fueras a venir… ─ luego miró a la rubia que venía tras él ─ Ahh, ¿Qué tal señora Valentine?, ¿piensa dejar a Yugi aquí? ─ la rubia negó.

─ No Tea, hoy no, quería pasar el día con mi niño, luego lo llevaré a conocer el departamento… ─ la rubia se quedo pensando un momento ─ ¿quieres venir también?, bueno si no tienes nada que hacer… "no quisiera dejar solo a Yugi si es que me llaman, como pasó en ese horrible sueño"… si no puedes no ─ la castaña la miró sorprendida, tan solo el día anterior se había comportado bastante distante como siempre, ¿Qué le habría pasado?, incluso le dijo mi niño a Yugi… Tea pasó su mirada de la rubia al pequeño, bastante impresionada.

─ Bueno… yo, no creo poder hoy, pero con gusto iré otro día, claro está si me invita, ya me había dado la nueva dirección de todas formas ─ luego se agachó para abrazar al niño ─ tengo muchas ganas de conocer tu nueva casa Yugi ─ el niño asintió, Mai estaba un poco decepcionada.

─ Claro que te invitaré Tea… "Calma Mai, no pasará nada, si acaso llaman ya veré que hacer" ─ Mai se dio cuenta que la castaña la miraba con insistencia, como pensando, "¿qué le habrá pasado?", por lo que pensó contarle todo ─ emm, Yugi corazón, ¿quieres ir a jugar un rato?, debo hablar con tu niñera… ─ el niño no lo pensó dos veces y corrió directo al enorme modular (es un juego que consiste en tubos, columpios, toboganes, tirolesas, alberca de pelotitas y brincolín en uno solo); Tea y Mai conversaban en un rincón cerca de la entrada, cada dos o tres minutos Mai volteaba para buscar al niño, mientras Tea la miraba, en serio parecía que le angustiaba la idea de perder a Yugi.

OoOoOo

En algún otro lado de la ciudad, en una oficina de uno de los edificios del centro, cierto joven de cabello tricolor y ojos rubí, ojeaba unos papeles mientras su mente divagaba en los recuerdos que le había dejado el nombre en el contrato de la otra noche.

─ No lo puedo creer, Mai Valentine, ¿será la misma? "Claro que sí Yami, no podría haber otra" ¿o sí?...

─ Yami Atem Motou, deja de soñar despierto, ¡necesito que me ayudes! ─ Un joven alto, de cabello castaño y fríos ojos azules, entraba al despacho.

─ Seto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ el joven oji-rojo miró con extrañeza al recién llegado.

─ Eres abogado… o mejor dicho, eres MÍ abogado ¿no?... Pues, que creías que venía por gusto ─ el castaño retó al tricolor con la mirada.

─ ¿Tal vez?, ya sabes que no solamente soy tu abogado, también soy tu primo… "lamentablemente".

─ Si por desgracia lo eres, pero te tengo trabajo… ─ Seto miró el escritorio y luego a su primo ─ ¿Qué? ¿No vas a ofrecerme que tome asiento?... si sigues tratando así a tus clientes no llegarás a ningún lado ─ Yami le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y le hizo seña con la mano para que se sentara.

─ Tienes razón, pero a mis clientes los trato como se merecen, además eres más mi primo que mi cliente, tienes todo un bufete de abogados para ti solito y… ─ Yami luego pareció confuso, ahora recordaba bien ─ ¿Kaiba, que rayos hiciste?... solamente vienes a verme cuando te pasa algo muy malo, no me digas que es por el asunto del niño… ─ el castaño solo bufó mientras cambiaba de posición en la silla.

─ No fue culpa mía… ese mocoso simplón y ridículo, subió a uno de mis juegos en Kaiba Land, el rapaz salió aterrorizado y ahora sus padres me están demandando por una suma significativa… Por favor, ni que le hubiera dado un infarto o hubiera caído de la montaña rusa o se hubiera electrocutado o arrollado uno de los vagones, además, estaba explícitamente dicho que ningún niño menor de 6 años debe subir… y mucho menos un mocoso enano, es más que obvio… y para colmo mis estúpidos abogados recomiendan que arregle ese problema por debajo del agua, no quieren que se clausure el parque y yo tampoco, pero no estoy dispuesto a pagarles a esos oportunistas que se hacen llamar padres ─ Yami escuchaba con cuidado, claramente era un caso de extorción y había habido negligencia por parte de los padres si ignoraron las reglas del juego.

─ Kaiba, si lo que me dijiste es cierto y conociéndote lo es… podemos contrademandar, será sencillo y no tan costoso, pero el caso ya se dio a conocer y tu imagen está decayendo, por tu bien recomiendo, que tu compañía cree juegos y juguetes aptos para niños ─ el castaño puso cara de "no inventes" ─ míralo de esta forma, si tu compañía produce juguetes infantiles, la imagen que K C, tiene de tiranos desalmados anti-niños, cambiará, si eso ocurre tendrás más ventas y por lo tanto mayores ingresos, piénsalo, el mercado infantil es lo único que te falta por monopolizar, tú decides… además el único niño que aceptas tener cerca, es el pequeño Mokuba.

─ Con mi hermano adoptivo no te metas.

─ Piensa Seto, tienes un niño en casa, utilízalo… averigua que le gusta, que es lo que quiere en un juguete y hazlo… ─ Kaiba sonrió.

─ De hecho ya tengo uno, lo diseñé especialmente para Mokuba, tal vez pueda cambiarle algunas cosas y presentarlo al publico… será asombroso, a los mocosos les encantará, ¿recuerdas los muñecos de felpa de duelo de monstruos que mi padrastro sacó a la venta hace 5 años?, pues los mejoré… el prototipo que Mokuba tiene, es capaz de hablar, parpadear y hasta caminar, es como si fuera un monstruito real, será el juguete del milenio y como tu tuviste la idea, te encargarás del casting para el comercial, consígueme niños… Si, niñitos, mientras más pequeños y adorables mejor muajajajajaa ─ Kaiba reía como loco, mientras Yami lo veía con una gota de sudor en la frente, a veces su primo daba miedo ─ ¡SIIII, LINDOS NIÑITOS, CORRIENDO POR TODOS LADOS, VENGAN CON EL TIO KAIBA!

─ De acuerdo ¿tío Kaiba?, como tú quieras, pero por favor, deja de hablar así, pareces pedófilo y me das nauseas… ─ Kaiba retomó la compostura.

─ Disculpa, el dinero… es decir, la felicidad de los niños me emociona.

─ Si, lo que digas… "¿con que un juguete interactivo?" ─ Yami se rascó la barbilla ─ "¡Un momento!"… ¿Que yo qué? ¡Como que el casting, estas demente!... ─ Yami se levantó de golpe de su asiento golpeando el escritorio con las manos, pero era tarde, el joven Kaiba ya se había retirado ─ ¡AHHHH! Esta me la pagarás Seto Kaiba.

OoOoOo

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Mai llevaba a su pequeño al nuevo departamento, al abrir la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco, todo estaba ordenado y desempacado tal y como ocurrió en su pesadilla.

─ No por favor… ¿Yugi, cariño?… ─ el pequeño corría por la sala observando todo lo que había ─ Yugi no corras aquí, podrías tirar algo y romperlo, que tal que te cae encima o te cortas, por favor, detente ─ el niño la obedeció en el acto.

─ Mami, ¿puedo ir a ver mi cuarto? ─ Al oírlo Mai sudó frio, temblaba pero no quería asustar a su pequeño.

─ De acuerdo, pero tómame la mano y no me sueltes por favor, "Tranquila Mai, respira, nada malo pasará", aquí vamos… ─ Mai llevó al niño dirigiéndose a la puerta que varias veces había cruzado en la pesadilla, al abrirla casi se desmaya, en verdad era la habitación del niño, pero esta estaba acomodada diferente, la cama para alegría de ella se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, lo más alejada posible de la ventana, pero aun así le daba miedo que Yugi pudiera acercarse y caer.

─ ¡Mira mami, mis juguetes ya están aquí! ─ Yugi se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió a la repisa para bajar alguno de sus juguetes.

─ Querido no hagas eso… podrías tirar la repisa ─ Mai se acercó al niño ─ mira aquí hay un banquito, te subes y bajas tu juguete, no es necesario que saltes para tomarlo ─ de pronto al levantarse sintió el viento frio que entraba por la ventana aterrándola por completo, se dirigió a las cortinas y de un movimiento las abrió quedando sorprendida (Las cortinas eran largas), en lugar de la ventana se encontraba un ventanal y al salir… ─ Un balcón… es un balcón, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió revisar la habitación de mi niño antes?, Dios gracias ─ el niño se acercó a ella pero se negó a salir.

─ Mami, ¿qué es esto?, está muy alto tengo miedo… ─ Mai se dio la vuelta y cargo a Yugi.

─ No temas bebé, mami esta aquí contigo, mira, qué bonito ¿no? ─ El niño se sorprendió por la vista, pero una nueva ráfaga de aire lo asustó, Yugi se ocultó en el cuello de Mai temblando ─ Shhh, shhh calma cariño, no pasa nada, no te caerás, mami no dejará que nada malo te pase ¿recuerdas? ─ con eso Mai entró con Yugi y cerró las puertas ─ listo, así está mejor.

─ No me gusta, no quiero salir ahí otra vez mami… ─ Mai lo puso en el suelo y le acarició el cabello para reconfortarlo; en ese momento el celular de Mai sonó.

─ ¿Diga?... ─ (Mai necesitamos que vengas, es urgente)…

─ ¿Urgente?, lo lamento no puedo hoy, debo cuidar a mi hijo… ─ (¿Tienes un hijo?, bueno déjalo, solo será un momento)…

─ ¿Dejarlo, estas demente? es un bebé, solo tiene 3 años, no lo voy a dejar… ─ (Calma Mai, tranquila… si es tan pequeño entonces no creo que de tantas molestias, tráelo y así lo conozco, no te preocupes)…

─ ¿Y crees que te lo dejaré a ti?, Joey tú eres la peor persona del mundo… ─ (¿Y lo dices tú?, que no nos presentaste a tu hijo, ¿Qué clase de hermana eres?)…

─ Joey, nunca fuimos los mejores hermanos, ¿No esperabas que hablara de todo contigo o sí?... ─ (Tal vez si, digo, trabajamos juntos ¿no?, Serenity lo hace... Además eso no importa ya, tengo un sobrinito y lo quiero ver, tráelo aquí y así no tendrás de que preocuparte porque el tío Joey se encargará de él)…

─ Eso es lo que me preocupa… está bien, tu ganas Joey, vamos para allá pero no se lo menciones a Serenity, sabes cómo se pone cuando ve a un niño… ─ cuelga.

─ Yugi terroncito, ¿qué te parecería que te llevara a conocer el lugar donde trabajo y así te presento a tus tíos? ─ El niño saltó en el lugar bastante emocionado ─ Bien entonces, lávate, me cambio de ropa y nos vamos… no olvides a Kuriboh.

Yugi estaba emocionado, iba a ser la primera vez que visitaría el trabajo de su madre, Mai iba rebuscando su monedero en su bolso el cual era enorme, iban en taxi ya era tarde y no se arriesgaría a un asalto o secuestro teniendo a Yugi con ella; algunos minutos después llegaron a un edificio el cual albergaba varias oficinas, salones y sets de grabación ya que Mai era modelo de publicidad, luego de pagar bajaron y Mai cargó al niño.

─ Yugi aquí es donde trabajo ─ ambos cruzaron las puertas acristaladas ─ Uff, que frio el aire acondicionado está encendido… ─ la rubia le puso un suéter y un gorro al niño.

─ Pero no tengo frio.

─ No importa, no quiero que te enfermes… ¡AWWW te vez taaan tierno con tu gorro de osito panda y con tus mechones rubios solamente de fuera, TE PARECES TANTO A MÍ! ─ La joven sacó otra foto al niño y lo tomó en brazos de nuevo subiendo al elevador.

En el mismo edificio unos pisos más arriba en uno de los sets, se llevaba a cabo una revolución, un joven de ojos rubí contra todo un grupo de infantes de entr años, los pequeños intentaban arrebatarle un juguete al joven.

─ ¡No!… ¡son 50 contra uno, no es nada justo!… ─ el joven parecía de lo más divertido mirando a los pequeños formando equipos y saltando sobre él.

─ No somos 50 somos 25… danos al Kuriboh.

─ AHH ¿insinúan que no se contar? Jeje… les prestaré a Kuriboh si se portan bien frente a las cámaras ¿OK?

─ ¡Sugoi! Kuriboh será nuestro… ─ los pequeños festejaban dando saltos ─ pero señor Motou, ¿cuando empiezan a venderlos?, porque ya queremos uno ─ Yami sonrió.

─ Pronto, los primeros muñecos ya van rumbo a las tiendas y en cuanto el primer comercial salga podrán pedírselos a sus papás ─ los niños se pusieron a festejar otra vez ─ es una lástima que no todos puedan salir en el comercial, necesitaremos solamente dos niños pero todos tendrán su oportunidad.

En otro piso Mai llegaba con Yugi a la oficina donde Joey ya los esperaba, Joey era un joven alto de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, el joven estaba sentado en una sala fuera de la oficina devorando una rebanada de pizza cuando la rubia lo vio.

─ Augh… aún no me explico cómo puedes comer tanto y no subir de peso ─ al oírla Joey se volvió a verla y casi se ahoga ─ te atragantas como cerdo… ─ la joven le sonrió ─ hola Joey, ¿quieres conocer a tu sobrino? ─ Joey se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ellos, el pequeño lo observó desde su lugar de pies a cabeza y luego miró a su mami.

─ ¿Mamita, este es el cabeza hueca que dijiste que era mi tío? ─ La mujer le cubrió la boca al niño.

─ Cariño te dije que no le dijeras así frente a el ─ Mai le susurró algo nerviosa ─ saluda a tu tío torpe, es decir Joey, si Joey, salúdalo.

─ Hola torpe, digo, tío Joey ─ el rubio miró algo molesto a su hermana mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al niño.

─ Hola peque… tú debes ser Yugi, escucha, no le hagas caso a tu mami cuando te diga que alguien es idiota o cabeza hueca, es de mala educación si tu lo repites ─ el niño asentía a o que el rubio le decía ─ tu mamita es una grosera y tu no debes ser como ella ─ Yugi miró a su mami y luego a su tío.

─ Pero mami dijiste que no debo decir mentiras y también dijiste que el tío era un verdadero… mmjmmtmhmj ─ la rubia volvió a cubrirle la boca al niño ─ mo pudo despidar ─ el niño logró quitarse la mano de su madre ─ bien ya no le diré torpe al tío, mami.

─ Buen niño, Yugi… emm Joey te toca cuidarlo, debo ver al jefe ahora ─ Mai se puso seria ─ cuídalo, es mi vida y si algo le pasa, juro que reclamaré tu alma… recuerda, si algo le pasa a mi bebé haré de tu vida un verdadero infierno ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! ─ Su rostro se había vuelto lúgubre cuando le pasó el niño a Joey, este estaba asustado por la advertencia y solo logró asentir y salir huyendo con el niño en brazos; ya más calmado y lejos de la rubia, Joey puso al niño en el suelo y lo llevó de la mano a hacer visitas por los pasillos.

─ ¿Oye Yugi, que llevas puesto? ─ Joey intentó quitarle el gorro al niño pero este no se lo permitió ─ Oh vamos ¿Qué es eso?

─ Que tonto eres tío jeje, es un suéter… ─ el pequeño le sonrió.

─ ¿Un suéter? ─ Joey lo miró extrañado y Yugi le respondió como si la pregunta hubiera sido literal.

─ Si, es lo que las mamás te ponen cuando les da mucho frio ─ el rubio se rió, el chiquillo era simpático y ocurrente.

─ No eres como tu madre, ella a veces es demasiado gruñona ¿Cómo es tu papá?... debes ser como él, supe que hace unos años tu mamá se había casado, supongo que no me invitó porque en aquel tiempo estábamos peleados ─ Yugi bajó la mirada.

─ Yo no tengo papá, mami nunca se casó y no le gusta que le pregunten por él… ─ al niño se le quebró la voz al recordar como se había puesto Mai al preguntarle la noche anterior ─ ella se enoja… no quiero que se enoje otra vez… sniff… pero como no tengo papá los demás niños siempre se ríen de mí… N-no me gusta que se rían de mí, pero tampoco quiero que mamá se enoje otra vez, ¡YO QUIERO QUE MI MAMI SEA FELIZ!… ─ Yugi rompió a llorar, arrojo a Kuriboh al suelo, este rodó justo a los pies del rubio y salió corriendo rápidamente, Joey intentó detenerlo pero el niño fue más rápido.

─ Yugi, espera lo siento… yo y mi gran bocota… Mai me matará si no lo encuentro antes de que salga de su entrevista ─ Joey levantó al peluche y dio la vuelta en un pasillo intentando averiguar por cual puerta había entrado Yugi, estaba por entrar a una cuando la puerta se abrió y una castaña salió, era su hermana Serenity.

─ Hola hermano, que lindo muñeco llevas, pero… ¿Qué te ocurre?, estas muy agitado ─ Joey intentaba explicarle lo ocurrido pero estaba tan nervioso que no salía ni un sonido de su boca ─ Joey no te entiendo, hermano, habla bien, cálmate… ─ Serenity le dio una bofetada al rubio y este se detuvo.

─ Gracias… pero tendrás que darme otro ─ Joey comenzó a llorar cómicamente ─ perdí a Yugi ─ la castaña no entendía de quien hablaba.

─ ¿Pero quién es Yugi, y como y porque se te perdió? ─ Serenity lo golpeo con la libreta que llevaba ─ ¡TRANQUILÍZATE YA!

─ Yugi es… sniff… bebé… Mai… moriré…sniff… tres años… se fue… Mai matarme… Yugi adiós… SERENITY AYUDA ─ el rubio se soltó a llorar desesperado un vez más.

─ ¿Bebé de Mai?... ¿tres años? "Ya sospechaba que se habría vuelto a casar después de la boda frustrada" ─ Serenity se quedó pensando un momento y luego tronó los dedos ─ ¡BAKA!... ¿Mai te presto a su bebé de tres años para que la cuidaras y la nena se te perdió?, pobre pequeña Yugi, debe estar asustada… ─ la castaña entristeció al pensar en eso.

─ Si se me perdió, pero no es niña, Yugi es su hijo y Mai me dijo que si algo le pasaba lo pagaría con mi vida… ¿recuerdas como se ponía ella cuando tocabas su muñeca favorita? ─ Serenity se alteró al recordarlo ─ pues ahora imagínate lo que hará, porque ya no es su muñeca favorita sino una personita de verdad y lo perdí…

─ Mi más sentido pésame por ti… rezaré por tu alma hermano… por ahora tengo mucho que hacer, las copias y los cambios en las agendas no se hacen solas, jeje adiós… ─ la castaña intento huir pero Joey la detuvo.

─ ¿Qué clase de hermana menor eres?, ¿Cómo podrás dormir esta noche sabiendo que tu hermana mayor mató a tu hermano favorito?

─ Yo bien… la pregunta es ¿cómo podrás dormir tú por la noche?, sabiendo que un pequeñito de 3 años que es nuestro único sobrino, esta vagando por el edificio completamente solo, asustado y tal vez llorando pidiendo por su mamita, por que el idiota de su tío lo perdió…

─ ¿Tu también me vas a regañar?, en lugar de que me ayudes a buscarlo te vas a trabajar sabiendo que el niño que se perdió también es TU sobrinito ─ finalizó Joey enfatizando el tú, para hacerla sentir culpable, cosa que resultó.

─ Bien, te ayudo… ¿Cómo dices que es?...

─ Mide unos 80 centímetros, ojos violetas y grandes como los de Mai y también es rubio, piel clara, lleva un suéter blanco, pantalones de mezclilla negros, botas converse blancas y un gorro de panda…

Mientras los asustados tíos buscaban al pequeño por las oficinas, Mai en la oficina del productor estaba viendo si aceptaba o no hacer una serie de comerciales para champú, maquillaje, zapatos y vestidos de temporada, por otra parte Yugi vagaba sin saber a dónde iba, el pequeño quería regresar con su madre y sabía que para llegar con su tío habían tomado un elevador, así que subió a uno pero como no llegaba a los botones saltaba para alcanzarlos.

─ Hola niño, ¿te perdiste? ─ Al elevador entró un niño poco mayor que él, era moreno de ojos verdosos, a Yugi le agradó al momento y asintió, el moreno le sonrió ─ No te preocupes, yo sé a dónde queda el casting, por cierto mi nombre es Mokuba, tengo 5 años, mi hermano mayor es quien está ofreciendo el casting y mi tío es quien elegirá al los niños para el comercial… debes estar emocionado porque yo sí, no le digas a nadie pero de hecho arreglé que yo fuera uno de los dos niños que saldrán, deberías ver los muñecos, pero antes debo hacer una parada, necesito llamar a mi hermano para convencerlo de algo… ─ el niño llamado Mokuba hablaba demasiado y rápido, Yugi entendía muy poco pero Mokuba parecía no darse cuenta de eso ─ ¿Oye, no me quieres acompañar?... es decir, no me gusta andar solo por los pasillos vacios, es algo tétrico, además puede que necesite a alguien más para convencer a mi hermano… ¿qué piensas de los peluches de duelo de monstruos?, ¿los caballeros y magos, los que tienen forma humana en versión peluche como se ven para ti?, a mi no me gustan, no sé que pienses tu, pero yo creo que la versión peluche está bien para los que tienen forma animal, pero no se qué hacer con los humanoides ─ Yugi que no entendía algunas palabras de lo que el moreno le decía, simplemente asentía ─ por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ─ Yugi estaba a punto de responder cuando un timbre sonó y las puertas se abrieron ─ Ups llegamos, luego me dices, acompáñame ahora.

El par de niños caminaban por un largo corredor, Mokuba abrió una puerta y adentro estaban algunos adultos, a Yugi le parecían extraños ya que estaban vestidos con unos trajes de colores oscuros y tenían caras serias, Yugi no dudó en acercarse a Mokuba para decirle algo al oído.

─ Disculpa Mokuba, pero ¿porque están tan aburridos esos señores, alguien se murió? ─ Mokuba no pudo evitar reír a todo pulmón.

─ JAJAJAJA, VAYA QUE ERES GRACIOSO NIÑO, JEJEJE, ESO DE QUE TIENEN CARA DE ABURRIDOS JAJAJAJA, de verdad casi me matas de risa Y ESO DE QUE QUIEN SE MURIÓ Jajaja… estuvo bueno ─ Mokuba tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando acabó de reírse, Yugi solo lo miraba como si fuera la persona más rara del mundo ─ me caes bien niño, pero es hora de trabajar, siéntate aquí y guarda silencio ─ el moreno le señaló una silla junto a la suya y Yugi se sentó ─ Muy bien ¿alguno ya tiene una idea de qué hacer con los humanoides? ─ Los tipos ignoraron al niñito rubio junto a Mokuba, hablaron entre ellos y al final uno se levantó.

─ Joven Kaiba, la verdad es que no se nos ha ocurrido nada, algunos de los dragones y otras bestias están bien como peluches, pero cuando intentamos hacer a los caballeros, simplemente quedan deformes ─ Mokuba se golpeó la frente, (ESO YA LO SABÍA), Yugi había estado escuchando y ahora que los señores usaron palabras entendibles para él, levantó la mano, Mokuba lo vio.

─ ¿Qué pasa amigo, quieres ir al baño? ─ Yugi negó y se levantó en la silla.

─ Yo tengo un peluche de Kuriboh y es mi mejor amigo, pero oí a mami una vez decir que los otros estaban feos y que tal vez sería mejor que los sacaran del mercado o que los pusieran como muñecos de ¿adopción?… no, creo que era acción… si, muñecos de acción, que porque los peluches son solo para bebés… ─ Mokuba y el resto lo miraron sorprendidos ─ ¿Por qué me ven así?, es la verdad, mami dice que es malo mentir…

─ Niño, tu madre es una genio… ustedes lo escucharon, llamen y convenzan a mi hermano de que los peluches humanoides y algunos dragones serían estupendos como muñecos, así abarcaremos el mercado de los 4 a los 8 con los peluches de las bestias y de los 8 a los 12 con los muñecos de acción… ¡A TRABAJAR SEÑORES! ─ el grupo de ejecutivos puso manos a la obra y Mokuba salió muy feliz de la oficina siendo seguido por Yugi.

─ ¿Ya me llevarás con mi mami? ─ El moreno no entendía ─ mami me dijo que veríamos a mi tío y luego ella vería lo de unos mastín…

─ Son castings, y si tu mami esta allí entonces no te preocupes, ya vamos para allá… Po cierto no me has dicho tu nombre…

─ Soy Yugi… ─ dijo sonriendo.

─ ¿Yugi qué?, ¿tienes apellido?, ¿Cuántos años tienes y como se llama tu mamá? ─ Yugi levantó los hombros ─ como… ¿solo te sabes tú primer nombre?, ¿qué clase de persona te deja andar por ahí solo sin saber tus datos?, debe ser todo un torpe.

─ Ese fue mi tío Joey, mami dice que es un verdadero idiota, pero la verdad es que yo me escape de él y ya no sé donde estoy, quiero ir con mi mami ─ Yugi bajó la mirada y tallando sus ojos con una manga.

─ Oye calma amiguito, encontraremos a tu mami y tu tío, como te dije deben estar allá ─ Yugi asintió pero estaba muy asustado.

**Continuará… **

Muy bien, helo aquí después de no me acuerdo cuanto tiempo, y adivinen que, _no está completo_, es solo la primera parte del final… Sekh me dijo que estaba bastante escaso y estuve tratando de corregirlo para que no quedaran incongruencias y huecos… y creo que se me pasó la mano, no estoy muy segura de en cuantas partes se vaya a dividir, dependiendo de cuanto me tarde y para acabarla me quedé sin internet, eso sumado con la escuela y el bendito trabajo que fuimos obligadas a conseguir, harán que este subiendo los capítulos faltantes de este y los otros fics no tan frecuentemente como se esperaría, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento pero así es la vida o al menos la de mi hermana y la mía, bien nos estaremos leyendo o eso espero, ja-ne.


End file.
